familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Beke, 1st Lord Beke of Eresby (-1302)
}} ''The Historic Peerage of England: Exhibiting, Under Alphabetical Arrangement, the Origin, Descent, and Present State of Every Title of Peerage which Has Existed in this Country Since the Conquest ; Being a New Edition of the "Synopsis of the Peerage of England" by Sir Nicholas Harris Nicolas, William John Courthope 1857'' Beke (of Eresby) *Barons by Tenure. **Will. I. - Walter Beke, obtained the Manor of Eresby, co. Lincoln. **Hen. I. - Hugh Beke, s. and h. ob. s.p. **Hen. II. - Henry Beke, bro. and h., but he being weak in his understanding, his younger brothers Walter and John enjoyed part of the inheritance. **Hen. III. - Walter Beke, s. and h.; ob. . . . *Barons by Writ. **John Beke, s. and h.; summ. to Parl. 23 June, 20 Sept, and 2 Nov. 23 Edw. I 1295, and 26 Aug. 24 Edw. I. 1296; ob. 1302. **Walter Beke, s. and h.; he was never summ. to Parl.; ob. 1310, s.p., leaving Alice, wife of William de Willoughby, of Willoughby, co. Linc., and Margaret, wife of Richard Harcourt of Stanton, co. Oxon, his sisters and heirs, between whose representatives the Barony is probably in Abeyance. ''A Genealogical History of the Dormant: Abeyant, Forfeited, and Extinct Peerages of the British Empire by Sir Bernard Burke 1866'' "John Beke, s. his father in the feudal lordship of Eresby, and was summoned to parliament as Baron Beke of Eresby, on 23 June, 20 September, and 2 November, 1295 and 26 August, 1296, having previously (4th Edward I. 1275-6) had license to make a castle of his manor-house at Eresby, his lordship m. _____, and had issue. *I. Walter, who must have d.s.p. and with patris, before the gift of Eresby to Robert Willoughby. *I. Alice, m. to Sir Robert Willoughby, Knt., and had issue. **Robert Willoughby, who inherited, at the decease of his grand uncle, Anthony Beke, bishop of Durham, the great possessions of that eminent prelate, and was summoned to parliament, temp. Edward II. as Lord Willoughby de Eresby. *II. Margaret, m. to Sir Richard de Harcourt, Knt., ancestor of the Harcourts, Earls of Harcourt. *III. Mary, d. unm. Lord Beke gave Eresby to his grandson, Robert Willoughby, and d. 1303-4, when the Barony fell into Abeyance between his two daus. and co-heirs, the Ladies Willoughby and Harcourt, and so continues amongst their descendants." ''Records, Historical and Antiquarian, of Parishes Round Horncastle by James Conway Walter 1904'' "In 1300 A.D. Sir John Bek, like his father, was Constable of Lincoln Castle, but also holding the additional office of Constable of Bristol. He made a grant to the Priory of Bullington, near Wragby, which is worthy of notice as its terms are peculiar. It runs as follows:-"I, John son of Walter Beck, of Lusceby, have granted, &c., for ever to prior and convent of Bolington, for the safety of my soul, and the souls of my ancestors, two selions of land, &c., which formerly, Simon, merchant of Burgh, held for me for one pair of white gloves.'...... This John, son of Walter, was created first Baron Bec of Eresby; he obtained a license to fortify his castle at Eresby, 1295. By his will, dated July 20, 1301, he ordered his body to be buried at Kirkstead, whereunto he gives his best horse, his mail coat, 'gauntlets,' harness of iron, lance, targe and other accoutrements."